Simple amor platónico
by Javichu
Summary: Thor es algo así como...Un amor platónico, esos tipos de cortos enamoramientos que todas las personas tenían alguna vez, y Helen sabia que Thor era un Dios, y tenia novia, por lo que obviamente no quería ni coqueteo con el. Es decir, ¿Que clase de tontería es esa?


_Avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Simple Amor** **Platónico**

Helen no era exactamente una mujer hecha de piedra, tampoco era alguien que nunca había tenido una relación y se sonrojaba por todo, era algo recatada tal vez, pero no de ese tipo de mujer, así que...¿Qué tiene de raro que su mirada no pudiera separarse de tal bello espécimen?

La mujer antes bien había sabido que tenía cierto gusto por los rubios, y porque no, también con un buen cuerpo. Tampoco se podía sacar el hecho de que las voces graves le llamaban la atención, al igual que un hombre con un poco de barba (No exagerada, pero sí que tuvieran un poco, algo que no era una gran costumbre en su país), y bien, si, también apreciaba la belleza, y el carácter fuerte en un hombre, que sepa lo que quiere, y además...Que sea un caballero, eso nunca falta.

En realidad, todo lo dicho seria su expectativa de hombre perfecto, esa idea que cualquier persona se hace sobre esa persona casi irreal que posiblemente nunca se encuentra...Pero oh...Helen lo encontró, y miren, no era más que Thor, un Dios (Esta vez no era una exageración, el tipo era un Dios) Asgardiano que venía a la tierra a protegerla, y miren la mejor parte, también gustaba por las humanas, ¿Que como lo sabía Helen? Pues...Tal vez porque la primera vez que se conocieron el solo hablaba de lo linda-inteligente-hermosa-dulce-humana-genial que era su novia. Novia humana, humana...

Ah...Casi.

De igual forma, Cho no estaba exactamente interesada en todo esto, si, Thor era su expectativa de hombre (irreal) exacta, pero tampoco era la gran cosa, era como esos amores platónicos que todos alguna vez tuvieron, porque nadie podía negar eso, todos tuvieron uno, y eso era algo simple, nuevamente, nada de la gran cosa, y ella podía apreciarlo desde lejos hasta que volviera a su mundo como algo simple, ¿No?

—¿Cómo es Asgard? —Pregunto siguiendo con la conversación que llevaban de hace rato.

Bueno, tampoco de tan lejos, obviamente le podía hablar, ¿No?...¿No?

—¡Un lugar magnifico! Usted no se imagina como es, todo es hermoso, con grandes lugares, y ni los manjares que se pueden encontrar a ahí, señorita Helen, dejarían a cualquier humano embobado. —Bramo con esa grave voz.

Voz grave...Voz de la cual la pelinegra no tomo gran atención, claro está.

—¿No es como la Tierra? —Pregunto, y no, no le miró _fijamente,_ tampoco es como que haya sonreído mucho.

—No. —Rio. —Son muchísimo más distintos que parecidos, créame. Llegar aquí la primera vez fue llegar a un mundo completamente distinto en todos los sentidos...Bueno, literalmente.

Helen le acompaño en su risa, no importo que no le haya hecho tanta gracia.

—Bueno, yo debo irme con mis compañeros. —Thor le sonrió, y se despidió moviendo la cabeza.

—Sí, adiós. —Se despidio devuelta, ¿Que si lo hizo con un poco de desánimo? ¡Claro que no!

—Oh, y señorita Helen. —Thor se dio la vuelta antes de salir. —Le queda muy bien la ropa Midgardiana, mucho mejor que la que siempre ocupaba cuando nos cura después de las batallas. —El rubio finalmente salió.

Y dos cosas.

¿Que si ese día Cho se había vestido de esa forma porque sabía que Thor estaba en la Torre? Obviamente no, ella simplemente encontró que usar ropa nueva que compró (simplemente por comprar algo nuevo de vez en cuando) no estaba nada mal, y aunque no tiende a maquillarse mucho encontró que el día estaba lindo como para hacerlo.

Oh claro, ¿Y sintió algo porque Thor le dijo que se veía bien? Si, un poco alagada, obviamente, pero vamos, no se sintió distinto como cuando en la mañana ese otro hombre le dijo que se veía bella (Con mucho menos cuidado, diciéndole que estaba bien sexy, como para comérsela con pan), no, claro que no...Fue algo simple, y claro que no sonrió cuando recordaba las palabras de Thor.

—¿Y cómo le fue? —Kim era una joven que trabajaba con ella, muy lista, seria cuando se debía, pero que ahora sonreía de una forma un tanto...Rara.

—¿En qué?

—En el Co-que-teo. —Ahora hablo otra se sus compañeras, Mariko, con voz exageradamente melosa. Ella era la mas joven de todas, era normal que dijera cosas asi, intentaba recordar Helen.

Las demás solo escuchaban y soltaban leves risitas, sin involucrarse.

—No estaba coqueteando. —Comenzó a ordenar sus papeles, sin mirar a las otras mujeres que comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, y reír.

—Si...No estaba coqueteando. —Las seguía escuchando reír.

¿Y si ella coqueteo ese día? Que gran mentira, obviamente no. Que haya sonreído más de lo que normalmente acostumbra es simplemente porque estaba feliz de estar trabajando por un par de semanas en la Torre, que era casi como un descanso para su ocupada vida. Si se vistió de esa forma en vez del normal traje de siempre no era nada más que para probar un nuevo aire. Y que haya hablado mucho con Thor solo era porque el hombre era interesante (No es esa forma, solo como amistad).

¿Ella coqueteando? ¿Qué clase de chiste es ese?

Aunque, de igual forma no hubiera importado, porque obviamente Thor es un Dios que viene de otro mundo, que además tenia novia, novia que luego vio en la Torre, mujer muy linda y amable, mujer de la que después Thor no paro de hablar por toda la otra semana.

Es decir, obviamente hubiera sido un desperdicio de tiempo.

Y claro, Thor es como ese hombre perfecto que ella se habría puesto como ideal, casi como un amor platónico, pero es algo mas simple que eso, nada muy especial.

Nah, claro que no.

* * *

 _¿Un poco Ooc, un poco IC? ¿Que dicen? Es raro manejar un personaje que no es tan mostrado xS_

 _Bueno, tengo que decir que esta idea la tenia bien pegada (Incluso rete a alguien a escribir algo sobre esta pareja :3), pero como soy ansiosa y también quería escribir tuve que hacerlo. Y aunque no quedo romántico ni nada, si me gusto el resultado xD_

 _¡Un saludo!_

 _PD: A mi no me engañan, yo se que ustedes también tuvieron un AP ;) (Uno de los mios es...Pos Thor xD)_


End file.
